Festival Surprises
by dailydoseofdaisy
Summary: Minho menatap Newt dengan tatapan kagum dan tidak percaya bahwa manusia yang berdiri di depannya, yang sempurna dalam segala aspek yang bisa ia pikirkan, adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Minho semakin mantap dengan apa yang akan ia beri malam ini. Kepastian. Janji. Dan cinta.


**Festival Surprises**

Menjadi kekasih Minho berarti berteman dengan 'squad' kecilnya; Thomas, Gally dan Ben. Ya, mereka semua pelari terkenal di kampus, hampir semua teman Newt mengenali nama mereka. Sejauh ini, Newt bersyukur Minho memiliki teman-teman yang baik, tidak hanya padanya, tapi juga terhadap Newt. Malam itu Minho mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah festival yang ada di tengah kota, tidak lupa ia mengajak _squad_ -nya untuk menemani mereka.

Newt tidak keberatan, justru ia senang karena tidak perlu khawatir Minho kewalahan, teman-temannya selalu bisa diandalkan untuk menghidupkan suasana hatinya yang kadang suram. Newt mengenal baik ketiga teman Minho; Thomas si konyol yang sering berkelakar kalau ia suka pada Newt dan membuat Minho ingin membunuhnya; Gally yang dingin dan mengerikan, dan jujur saja, Newt hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengannya kecuali mereka semua berada dalam satu percakapan yang sama; dan terakhir, ada Ben yang santai, dan sering menraktir mereka karena _well, he got so much in his wallet, so why not?_

Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Newt tidak begitu sering _hang out_ dengan mereka, _but once he did, it was fun._ Jadi ia berharap kali ini tidak kalah seru dengan pertemuan mereka sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Hei, kau sudah… Wow, uh, hi?" sapa Minho ketika mendatangi Newt di flatnya.

Newt membuka pintu dan memberikan Minho senyuman yang cerah. Dengan rambut pirangnya yang tampak halus dan kemeja coklat yang mirip dengan warna matanya, membuat Minho lemas dan ingin menciumnya saat itu juga.

Minho menatap Newt dengan tatapan kagum dan tidak percaya bahwa manusia yang berdiri di depannya, sempurna dalam segala aspek yang bisa ia pikirkan, adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Minho semakin mantap dengan apa yang akan ia beri malam ini. Kepastian. Janji. Dan cinta.

"Min? _You okay?"_ Newt menatapnya bingung. "Uh, _is it too much?_ Aku tidak tau harus pakai baju apa dan-"

" _No, no. Newt you're perfe-_ maksudku, kau terlihat tampan dengan apapun." Minho mengatakannya dengan nada rendah, hampir tidak terdengar seakan ia sedang mengigau- oh, Tuhan, tapi sungguh. Manusia di hadapannya ini. Bisakah menjadi lebih sempurna?

Newt tersenyum malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap Minho, ia bertanya, "Jadi.. kita kesana sekarang?"

"Mm, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan dulu."

"Benarkah?" Mata Newt berbinar senang. "Dengan.. temanmu?"

"Oh, no. Hanya kita." Minho tersenyum manis. "Mereka akan langsung bertemu dengan kita di festival."

"Okay." Newt mencium pipi Minho dan menggamit lengannya sebelum mereka berjalan ke mobil yang terparkir di depan flat Newt.

* * *

"Min?"

"Hm?"

"Apa- apakah aku mengganggu acaramu?"

Minho menoleh dengan tatapan aneh, seakan Newt punya tiga kepala dan satu masih akan tumbuh lagi. "Hey, aku kan mengajakmu."

"Ya, tapi kau dan teman-temanmu sudah merencanakannya lebih dulu."

Minho mengendikkan bahu. "Aku ingin bersamamu juga, jadi kuharap kau yang tidak keberatan."

"Of course not." Newt menyangkal. "Aku senang kau mengajakku."

Minho menoleh sekali lagi sambil tersenyum. "Ya, aku tau."

* * *

"Min?"

Newt mencari Minho diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan tanpa mengacuhkan Newt sedikitpun, sembari memegang jagung bakar dan tertawa dengan kelompoknya, bahkan Newt hampir bertabrakan dengan sepasang kekasih dengan gulali besar di antara mereka. Newt berjinjit untuk mencari dimana kekasihnya berada.

"Minho?! Ah, sialan. Kemana dia?"

"Hey, bro!" Ben menepuknya dari belakang. "Kau kenapa?"

"Minho- kau melihatnya? _I swear_ , tadi aku melepas tangannya barang sedetik hanya untuk membayar-"

" _Whoa, wait_! Ia tidak bersamamu?"

"Lihat saja sendiri!"

"Ok, tenang, tenang. Coba kau hubungi dia."

Newt kemudian menunjukkan ponsel yang ia genggam daritadi. "Ponselnya mati, tadi ia titipkan padaku saat ia ke toilet."

"Setelah atau sebelum kalian beli makanan?"

"Sebelum."

"Mungkin dia bersama Gally dan Thomas?"

Newt langsung sibuk menelepon kedua temannya satu per satu.

"Thomas, apakah Minho bersamamu?"

"What? Tidak, aku tidak-" Newt langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut dan beralih ke teman satunya.

"Gally, kau bersama Minho?"

"Tidak, aku dengan Tom sekarang, kami-" Gally pun bernasib sama.

Newt tampak frustasi kali ini. _Bagaimana mungkin ia seceroboh itu._ Newt bersumpah ia hanya melepas tangan Minho untuk mengambil dompet, sembari mengambil jagung bakar pesanan mereka. Ketika ia menoleh, bocah Asia itu sudah tidak ada di dekatnya.

Ben mulai mendeteksi keputus asaan temannya, dan mulai menenangkannya.

"Newt, tenang saja-"

"Tenang?! Aku tidak tau dia dimana! Dia bahkan tidak membawa ponselnya!"

Tubuh Newt gemetar hebat, entah karena marah, takut, atau dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Ben merangkul pundaknya, dan berkata, "Ayo kita cari Thomas dan Gally, lalu kita akan cari Minho bersama-sama. Yeah?"

Newt hanya mengangguk kecil, tidak mampu berkata-kata tanpa menumpahkan air matanya yang mulai menggenang. _Ugh, aku seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ayahnya di mall._ Festival itu merupakan tempat yang luas, dan dengan kerumunan orang sebanyak ini, Newt sangsi akan menemukan Minho tanpa ponselnya.

Mereka berpapasan dengan Thomas ketika mencari Gally, dan menemukan Gally di tempat jualan es krim. Gally menawarkan pada Newt es krim rasa vanilla dengan topping selai cokelat diatasnya, namun Newt hanya menggeleng lemah dan matanya masih sibuk mencari Minho.

"Hey, disana ada sesuatu!"

Thomas berteriak dan langsung menghampiri kerumunan yang berada tidak jauh dari situ.

Newt membatin sebal, _Tommy is too spontaneous for his own good! Tidak bisakah kita mencari Minho sekarang juga?_

"Mungkin Minho ada disana. Kau tau kan, dia suka menonton hal-hal tidak penting." Ben yang masih merangkulnya mengajaknya mengikuti Thomas; Gally membuntuti di belakang, seakan menjaga mereka.

Ketika Newt mendekat, Thomas berbalik dan tersenyum ceria, kemudian dia meminta kerumunan itu untuk memberi jalan untuk Ben dan Newt. Dahi Newt mengernyit bingung. _What the.._

Kerumunan perlahan membuka jalan dan di ujungnya.. _ah, itu dia!_

Minho berdiri dengan kedua tangan sembunyi di belakang badannya, ia tersenyum hingga mata sipitnya semakin hilang. Newt ingin marah-marah saat itu juga, ingin memukulnya, berani-beraninya ia membuat Newt panik dan hampir menangis! Namun sembari ia melangkahkan kaki, pemandangan di depannya melebar dan terlihatlah lampu-lampu kecil berwarna oranye menghangatkan suasana sekitarnya, dan ketika ia maju beberapa langkah lagi ia melihat buket-buket mawar merah membentuk tulisan "I LOVE YOU".

Newt semakin penasaran dan ia maju semakin dekat ke arah kekasihnya.

Ia terhenti ketika tulisan di bawah I LOVE YOU mulai terbaca jelas..

 _Will you marry me?_

Newt sontak menangkupkan sebelah tangan untuk menutupi mulutnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dimana teman-teman Minho berada, karena ia yakin baru saja melihat mereka di sekelilingnya, namun sekarang hanya orang-orang asing yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman dan senyum haru di setiap wajah mereka.

Minho berjalan pelan-pelan, tangannya masih tersembunyi di belakang, matanya tak lepas dari Newt semenjak ia melihat Newt tiba di kerumunan. Tatapannya.. _oh, tatapan itu yang membuat Newt jatuh ke jurang cinta yang tak berujung._

Ia berhenti tepat satu meter di depan Newt, lalu berdeham dan menoleh ke sekitarnya.

"Banyak juga ya, orang yang tertarik menonton pertunjukkanku."

Beberapa penonton tertawa kecil, masih menatap sepasang kekasih yang sangat sempurna untuk satu sama lain di depan mereka.

Newt melirik ke kanan dan menyadari disanalah Thomas, Gally dan Ben berdiri, masing-masing membawa sepotong kertas kosong berwarna biru muda dengan ukuran cukup besar yang entah apa isinya. Namun Newt sempat menyadari bentuk potongan Ben agak tebal dan besar.

Ia dengan cepat mengembalikkan pandangan dan perhatiannya pada pria di depannya, yang sepertinya sangat gugup dan-

"Aku sangat gugup, kalian harus tau itu." Lagi-lagi kerumunan itu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil di sekitar Newt. "Karena aku berdiri disini, di depan seseorang yang paling kusayangi. Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang akan kualami jika aku tidak bersamanya saat ini. Kami berkencan selama.. berapa lama, ya, Newt?" Ia bertanya pada Newt yang menahan tawa.

"3 tahun, Minho."

"Benar, 3 tahun." Minho menatap Newt dalam-dalam. " _Honestly_ , 3 tahun, 3 bulan, atau 3 hari, rasanya tidak ada bedanya bagiku. Aku mencintai pria ini setiap hari, tanpa kurang, namun lebih di setiap harinya. Newt, aku tahu kau sudah bosan mendengar ini, tapi.. aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu." Ia akhirnya mengedepankan kedua tangannya, yang memegang sebuah mawar putih, bunga favorit Newt. Indah sekali.

"Aku tahu aku tidak sempurna. Kau tetap di sisiku walaupun aku sering membuatmu menangis, dan menyakiti perasaanmu. Dan ketahuilah, Newt, aku tidak pernah berhenti bertanya-tanya pada Tuhan apa yang telah aku lakukan untuk menerima seseorang sepertimu," Minho meraih pergelangan tangan Newt dan menatapnya lebih dalam.

"Newton Isaacs, aku yakin, pada titik ini aku tidak bisa mundur lagi dan aku tau, kau adalah satu-satunya untukku." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menghela napas. "Newt, _will you have the honor and marry me_?"

Kerumunan itu seketika menegang menunggu jawaban dari Newt, yang kala itu berdiri diam dan tersenyum melihat Minho di depannya, seakan dunia di sekitarnya tidak ada.

Ia mengangguk perlahan sambil menjawab, "Ya, tentu saja!"

Newt tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa dunia sekitarnya menjadi gegap gempita oleh suara manusia-manusia yang bersorak mendengar jawabannya. Minho secara tanggap merangkul pinggang ramping Newt dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut sembari memberinya pelukan hangat.

Ketika mereka menyudahi ciuman itulah Newt mulai menyadari beberapa orang di kerumunan itu mengeluarkan ponsel mereka untuk mereka momen bahagia mereka berdua. Bahkan beberapa wanita tampak menyeka air mata mereka yang jatuh membasahi pipi dan melunturkan makeup nya. Minho mengecup dahinya sekali, dan memeluknya lagi. Kemudian Minho menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dan memberi mereka senyum terbahagia yang pernah ia kenakan di wajahnya. Newt mengikuti pandangannya dan senyumnya merekah lebih lebar lagi ketika mendapati ketiga teman Minho itu membalik kertas yang dipegangnya masing-masing, dan jelas sudah tulisan yang tertera di ketiga kertas tersebut membentuk suatu kalimat.

HE. SAID. YES!


End file.
